


The Reindeer Incident

by ACascadeOfFlowers (ACascadeOfElka)



Series: Pharmercy Flirting [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACascadeOfElka/pseuds/ACascadeOfFlowers
Summary: Fareeha finds herself in a predicament at Overwatch's Christmas party.





	

Eventually, Fareeha found herself cornered. At least she had fought all the way to the end, she thought to herself, as she put on the antlers.

It was time for Overwatch’s Christmas party. It had been a while since the organisation’s members had been in one place, for obvious reasons, but this year, they were back together. Other than a few notable absences, everyone was accounted for, along with some new faces.

Fareeha entered the party to stifled laughter from a few people across the room. The sight of the stoic soldier wearing cutesy antlers and a fuzzy onesie was unusual enough on its own, but the fuss she had made about not wearing the costume made sure almost everyone was in on the joke. The funniest part, her mother had said, was the expression on her face.

Although Fareeha had resisted wearing the reindeer suit, the plan this year was for everyone to wear a festive outfit, and Ana wouldn’t allow her daughter to get away without one. In the end, Ana had convinced Fareeha using the one bit of leverage unique to her; baby photos. It had been a somewhat difficult decision, whether to take the embarrassment of Angela seeing her dressed as a reindeer, or seeing her baby photos. She felt she had chosen correctly, even as McCree almost fell over laughing at her.

“Zarya, you have to come see this!” Jesse shouted across the room, catching his top hat as it fell. Fareeha wasn't exactly sure what he was dressed as, but it suited him.  
The Russian strongwoman wasn't a close friend to Fareeha, but was one of the few people she had to share the gymnasium with. She dreaded the thought of her next workout session after tonight.  
Zarya quickly became another casualty of the fuzzy reindeer costume, but unlike McCree she _actually_ fell over. Being dressed in an elf costume didn't stop her from finding Fareeha's reindeer garb amusing, she supposed. Mei courteously helped Aleksandra up from the floor, suppressing a giggle at Fareeha's expense, although Fareeha noted that she was also adhering to the costume policy.

Fareeha briskly moved to the other side of the room, her face feeling overly hot. She had never been good at being the centre of attention. She was a quiet, serious person for the most part, and social gatherings like this were awkward enough without a silly outfit. Still she didn’t much care what people thought, except for Angela.

When Angela originally joined Overwatch, Fareeha had already left to serve in the Egyptian military. They had first met after the recall, and although they became friends, things seemed unlikely to go any further. That didn’t prevent Fareeha from developing a crush on the doctor. She had wished to be rid of the feeling, but it still lingered, even now. If she had truly moved on, she wouldn’t be wearing antlers at a Christmas party.

Ana smiled and waved at her daughter from across the room, her antlers bouncing slightly as she did so. Fareeha frowned back. Although nothing terrible had happened so far, this was still Ana’s fault. Her mother had outmanoeuvred her, and she would have to remember to get her back one day.

It was then that the young Amari spotted the new arrival to the room; Angela. Fareeha’s heart nearly leaped from her chest as she noted doctor Ziegler’s attire.

The doctor wore a typical Mrs. Claus outfit in almost every respect, except it was _her_. Had it been on anyone else, Fareeha would have barely noticed, but Angela was a different story. Cute, beautiful, gorgeous, charming, any complimentary word Fareeha could think of fit the doctor at that moment.

It was as if the room was suddenly devoid of people who weren’t named Angela Ziegler. Fareeha’s body moved instinctively towards her, until she found herself standing before the doctor with not a single word prepared.

Angela waited a brief moment for the Amari to speak, and when nothing came, ventured, “Merry Christmas Fareeha.”  
It was a shot straight through Pharah’s heart, but she did her best to appear unaffected.  
“… Mercy Christmas Doctor. I mean _Merry_ Christmas!” she blurted out, almost shouting her correction. Fareeha couldn’t keep herself from facepalming. She wasn’t sure if that was the least smooth thing she’d ever done, but at a minimum, it was up there.

Angela’s laughter lasted much longer than the fleeting giggle Fareeha was used to.  
“That was a cute pun. I’ll have to remember that one.”  
Noticing her conversation partner turning bright red, Mercy decided to tease Fareeha a little more. Maybe her codename wasn’t so apt after all.  
“I’m surprised you ended up wearing the costume,” she said, smiling sweetly at a now deeply scarlet Fareeha.  
“I, uh-Mother blackmailed me into it.”  
Angela raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh? And what exactly did she blackmail you with?” she asked playfully.

Fareeha braced herself, knowing that if the doctor found out, the reindeer costume might not have been worth it.  
“Nothing much,” she answered with a hint of a smile, and then smoothly changed the subject. “You look lovely, doctor.”  
Angela giggled. She was having a fabulous time teasing Fareeha, and she had just been served another easy opportunity.  
“Thank you,” she said. The doctor then made a point of looking Fareeha up and down, and nodded.  
“You look adorable,” she stated, punctuating her words with a bright smile.  
Fareeha was unable to muster any words at all, and instead flapped her mouth open and closed, becoming more embarrassed the more she thought about it.  
Seeing how flustered Fareeha was, Angela decided to push one step further before retreating for the night.  
“It looks so fuzzy and warm! Can I touch it?  
Without waiting for an answer, she put a hand on Fareeha’s hip and rubbed gently up and down.  
“Ooh, it’s as soft as it looks!” she noted enthusiastically.  
Then, it was time for her final move.

Angela kept her right hand on Fareeha’s hip while she moved her left hand into position in the small of Fareeha’s back. She held that position for a few seconds, then leaned in and hugged the woman who she had manoeuvred into her arms. The doctor lingered for a time calculated to seem slightly more than friendly, then detached herself.

“It was lovely speaking with you, but I have some Christmas greetings to deliver. We’ll talk later, yes?”  
Fareeha nodded stiffly, still in shock from the feeling of Angela’s body against hers. She watched, wide eyed, as Mercy walked across the room to a group of people including Ana, who winked at Fareeha.

She couldn’t quite process what had just happened, or why. Angela had been acting a bit more friendly than usual for a while, now that she thought about it. Until now, she’d dismissed it, but what had just happened was definitely beyond normal.

She’d need time to think, but first, there was a party to be had. Fareeha pulled herself back together and headed into the chaos that ensued during any Overwatch gathering, knowing that whatever had just occurred, she would have to deal with it later.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite as well as I'd hoped, but it was fun to write. I hope at least a couple of people get the feel of what I was aiming for.
> 
> It's worth mentioning that this will have a sequel coming before the new year set on New Year's eve! Look out for that around the 28th or 29th.
> 
> I have a blog where I post these fics alongside original lesbian romance stories at acascadeofflowers.tumblr.com so check it out if you enjoyed this and would like more cute stories about girls who like girls.
> 
> Note: This story was slightly edited about an hour after posting, adding in a few clarifying lines.


End file.
